1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marble games and particularly to a type marble game employing marble holders with targets associated therewith for projecting a marble being held when the associated target is hit by an opponent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with games employing marbles is that if any distance is involved in order to increase the degree of skill necessary to hit a target, the retrieval of the marbles or other projectiles becomes a problem.
Another common problem with marble type games is that often the marbles are easily lost, and are not confined to designated playing areas with any positive means for confining same.
A further problem of many games of all types is the number of parts involved which adds complexity to at least the physical structure of the game, if not the game itself. It is highly desirable to provide a marble type target hitting game which avoids the problems set forth above.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows:
T. Morley, U.S. Pat. No. 138,038 filed on Apr. 22, 1873;
D.C. Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 957,472 filed on May 10, 1910;
F.H. King, U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,670 filed on Nov. 2, 1937
F.H. King, U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,572 filed on Apr. 1, 1941;
F. Shackleford, U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,608 filed on Mar. 27, 1945;
F.H. King, U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,012 filed on Nov. 30, 1948.